Muggle Mayhem
by WildRiot
Summary: When Draco Malfoy sees a girl worth fighting for he's ready to the the risk. Even is she is a muggle, which his family won't approved of. He doesn't think twice and he gets into loads of chaotic pressure. Another problem that Draco has is that the muggle girl he has fallen in love with already has a boyfriend. Who is it, you ask? Someone who he least expected. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: She Will Be Mine

Beautiful. That was one of many words to describe her. Black, silky hair that falls down to her waist like a waterfall doing it's daily duties. Full red lips that provides an enigmatic smile which can give an edge of hope to anyone who manages to get a glimpse of it. Strange amber eyes brimming with life and warmth but also mystery and suspense. A laugh that can beat the sweetness of succulent honey or sticky sweet chocolate.

Nineteen year old Draco was stunned by this magnificent creation. Every feature was perfect. Just perfect. So perfect that he forgot where he was. He even lost track of time just by staring at the tanned, slender figure who was a couple of metres away from him. Who would've thought that one young girl could posses so much astounding qualities that most women can't even occupy without trying. This girl was a Veela, no doubt. Draco fell at once. He fell hard. There was a thought flashing in his mind at that very moment. '_She_ _will_ _be_ _mine_!'

Although his parents were already planning on marrying him to Astoria Greengrass, a seventeen year old Slytherin who came from a respectable pureblood family, they would probably consider a choice of choosing a Veela instead. She looked prime and proper enough to be his wife but he also noticed that she was wearing muggle clothes. That wasn't a very good sign despite the fact that his relatives were high purebloods who hated blood-traitor, halfbloods, muggle-borns and specially muggles with a passion. But she had to be his. His only. No one else's.

"Electra!" A voice seeped into Draco's ears pulling him out of his daydream. So Electra eh? What a beautiful name for a beautiful voice broke his trance again. "I haven't got all day you know?"

Draco tried to find the culprit and soon realised that it was coming from another girl next to Electra. She had wavy brown shoulder-length hair and shocking green eyes that could pierce through you if looks could only kill.

"Whatever you say, Em." Electra said letting her friend drag her to god knows where. As she walked, a small blue ring fell out of her pocket and rolled right to where Draco stood. He picked it up immediately and began to run after the girls who were mindlessly chatting with each other.

"Excuse me Miss but I think you might have dropped this." Draco stated holding out the shining ring.

"Oh fudge!" Electra exclaimed taking the ring from Draco's outstretched hand. "Erm...Thanks Mr..."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He smirked folding his arms.

"Well I'm Electra O'Conner." The girl said holding her right hand for Draco to shake but before he could even put his hand near hers the other girl nudged her friend.

"Come on, hurry up!" she whispered loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Emerald! Don't be so rude!" Electra whispered back.

"Erm...I think I should be going." Draco piped in interrupting their little row.

"Uh, when shall I see you again?" Electra questioned looking away from her annoyed friend. "A little thank you outing or something."

"How 'bout...Veno Cafe?" Draco suggested. "Five P.M tomorrow. You can bring your friend if she doesn't trust me." He chuckled jokingly.

"Yeah, that would be fine by me and Yep! I'll bring Emerald too!" Electra giggled giving an amused face to Emerald who sent her daggers back.  
They parted ways after the conversation. Draco had a triumphant look on his face, something he rarely wore. Now there was only one problem he didn't stop to think about. She was utterly and clearly a muggle. Otherwise she would've recognised Draco from the Daily Prophet or such and such.

"This is going to be chaotic." He thought clenching his fists. But he had to take the risk.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Boyfriend

"Damn it Lex. Damn it!" Emerald Wells' voice echoed through the empty street as she and Electra walked to Veno Cafe where they were going to meet Draco. They were both wearing cautious looks on their faces, and from time to time one of them would look over their shoulder to see if anyone was following them.

"Shhh Em! If we get noticed I'm blaming your gob!"

"I'm just warning you. If your 'boyfriend' sees or gets information to where we've been, you'd probably have no chance to even kiss your freedom away."

"You don't even know him yet. He won't do that...I know him too much to say that he'll never do that."

Much to Electra's dismay Emerald replied back. "Well I only know his name and his brothers and one sister. That's all. I'm not bothered by him. Although his youngest brother's quite hot!"

"Emerald! His youngest brother has a girlfriend!"

"I was only joking! You know I fancy that Matt guy from my work."

Electra sighed in defeat. "Not even gonna ask."

The girls completed their journey in silence with only their footsteps and ragged breath to be heard. Veno Cafe was pretty quiet on that evening. There was only about six people in. Draco Malfoy wasn't there yet so they both decided to settle down on a table nearest to the door. Emerald shivered as the glass door was forced to be opened and closed by the billowing wind.

"Geeze Lex, why d'you pick this table out of the other twenty."

"So we can see if that Draco guy enters the cafe." Electra declared her eyes transfixed on the door. "If you're too cold, buy yourself a coffee or something warm."

"Okay fine, Do you want anything?"

"Erm...Just a glass of water will do."

Just as Emerald left a blonde-haired man walked into the cafe. Draco Malfoy. At last!

The first thing Draco's eyes landed on was, of course, his fair maiden. He made his way to the table and took the seat next to Electra.

"So...Um...Hi." He said feeling his face turn beetroot red. This was the first time Draco had ever felt uncomfortable talking to a girl. He had never felt so shy in his entire life. It was just because the girl was a muggle. Yeah that was it! Maybe...

"Erm...Yeah hi." Electra felt the same way, timid and meek but thankfully her tanned face didn't show much of her blushing cheeks.

It was very awkward indeed but fortunately the silence was interrupted by Emerald.

"Here's your drink and I see that Mr Malfoy's arrived!" Unlike the other two, Emerald was confident and to put it in muggle slang she had the guts!

A sudden ring blasted out of Electra's mobile phone startling everyone in the cafe. Unwanted stares were hurtled at the table as the ringtone ricocheted of the plain gold walls.

"Oops sorry. Excuse me. Wait, I'll just go outside to take this call." Electra said biting her lower lip.

Emerald nodded approvingly whilst Draco muttered "Bloody muggle invention!" under his breath.

"Hello?" Electra answered the call fiddling with a lose strand of hair that fell from a messy bun.

"Stupid muggle mobolo phone!" The voice from the other line said making Electra knit her eyebrows together.

"Hun? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah Lex! Yep! Everything's fine. It's just that...erm...Where are you?"

It was Electra's turn to mumble. "Yes...um...I'm with Emerald. We're in Veno Cafe."

"Great! I'll pick you up now!"

"No! Um...I mean we're about to go anyway. We just popped in for a drink. Why? Is Mr My-over-protective-boyfriend worried?"

"Just when it's about my special girlfriend!" The infamous tone of Electra's boyfriend teased.

"Whatever." Electra scoffed although she was smiling. "I'll just see you at my flat. Love you!"

"Love you too Lex!" And with that Electra disconnected the call and strolled back into the cafe.

"Em, we need to go."

"But I only just got here!" Draco protested almost begging for them to stay.

"Sorry Draco but I really need to go. I'll give you my number if you want though." Electra suggested getting a pen and scrap piece of paper from her bag and scribbling her mobile number down. "There. See ya next time!"

She left the cafe hurrying her pace with Emerald scurrying behind her. She also left a confused looking Draco alone with only her number written on a plain piece of paper.

"Lex? Who called?" Emerald asked as they were about to go in different directions.

Electra hesitated and stopped to face her friend. She then spoke two words in a small quiet whisper.

"Fred Weasley."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry, I just love cliff-hangers! Anyway I forgot to mention that Fred Weasley isn't dead and all of this is happening after the Wizarding War II...**


	3. Chapter 3: Job Unfinished

**A/N: This chapter might disturb some people because of the *coughpassionatesnoggingcough * sorry. **

"Fred Weasley?" Emerald repeated. "Your strange boyfriend that you met last year?"

"He's not strange!" Electra yelled her voice rising. "Well maybe just a little bit but that's what makes me love him."

"Sure...So your point is?"

"You asked me the question and I only answered it." Electra shrugged and tapped her foot on the concrete. "Anyway see you at work."

"Okay Lex! Have fun with your boyfriend tonight! Emerald said mischievously.

"Sure! I will."

On her way home, freezing cold specks of snow started drifting from the dark moonlit sky, attacking Electra's bare face like sharp knives. The strong wind engulfed her whole body and ruffled her hair, making her grip her coat tightly around her.

As she entered her's and Fred's flat that they bought for them to live in about two months back, a delicious smell filled her nostrils making her mouth water.  
"Fred? Where are you?"

"Here!" A tall twenty-two year old red-haired man walked out the kitchen with two plates of good-looking Lasagne in his hands "Thought we could eat together."

Electra smiled and sat down on one of the stools near the counter-table. Fred followed suit, placing the plates on the marble counter in front of Electra. He then sat on the stool next to her wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I could never get tired of this, you know." Electra spoke calmly this time entwining her hand with Fred's.

"Neither can I."

A sudden question found it's way to Electra's head but before she could think about saying it or not, her big gob got there first.

"When are we going to get married?" She felt Fred tense up at the word 'married'.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early?"

"Well I've met your family _here _instead of at the house you grew up in...But they kinda seem to like me, plus I'm sure my parents would've liked you if they weren't..." Electra trailed off, trying to hold back tears. She could never talk about her parents since they disappeared in a long holiday cruise when Electra was sixteen years old. They were presumed dead and since she had no more known relatives, Electra was welcomed into Emerald Wells' family and was treated like one of their kids. "You know..."

Fred sighed and held Electra closer to his own body. "We will get married someday Lex, just not now. I promise you that one day you'll be Electra Lana Weasley. Now let's eat our Lasagne before it get cold."

After the couple hand finished their dinner, Electra stepped into the shower letting all her frustrating problems get swept away by the warm, refreshing water. Later she slipped into the cosy crisp covers nest to Fred who immediately pulled her into a hug.

Absently, Electra began tracing circles on his chest which Fred seemed to be enjoying anyway. Ten more minutes or so, the lights had all been switched off and all they could see was total blackness which they couldn't compare even when they closed their eyes.

For the first half an hour, everything was silent but not for Electra. She could hear her's and Fred's hearts beating rhythmically.

'Thump thump...Thump thump.'  
Their breathing was also in time. 'Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.'  
This was the very man that Electra wanted to be with till death do them part. The tranquil moment was destroyed by a conscience voice that occasionally visited Electra when she was floating off somewhere else. To make it clear Electra was half-asleep at that point.

**_"What about that handsome Malfoy guy?"_**

"Fred's the only one for me." Electra argued .

**_"You never know once you try." the voice urged_**

"I am not going to cheat on my boyfriend!"

**_"You haven't even been around to his place. Do you know why?"_**

"Bugger off!"

**_"It's because he doesn't trust you." the voice laughed. A high-pitched manic laugh._**

"Piss off!" Electra mentally screamed at herself.

**_"Language Lex. He's gonna find out sooner and later. You better enjoy flirting with other boys while you still can._**

"For goodness sake! Go away" This time Electra did shout. It was loud enough for Fred to wake up.

"Electra? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all." Electra murmured wiping the cold sweat away from her forehead. No matter how she tried Electra couldn't go back to sleep. She tossed and turned but not even a wink came to her eyes. This was bothering Fred too as he struggled to sleep again. Finally, they both scrambled out of bed and into the lounge where they slumped on the soft light-blue sofa which felt like non-sticky candy-floss. They both sank deeper into the comfortable thought of being in each other's arms.

"Fred? I think you forgot to do something earlier on." Electra pondered on the thought she had said.

"And what was that?" Fred said, caressing Electra's cheek gently.

"My goodnight kiss." A smug look crept onto her face as Electra put her hand on her hip.

Fred glanced at the plain white clock just on the wall to their right side. It read 12:04 in the morning approximately.

"I think it's about good morning kiss now."

"Then..."Electra paused. What could she possibly say. "Then I get two kisses."

Fred chuckled. "I never told you. You can get as many kisses as you want from me forever."

Electra locked her eyes with her boyfriend's eyes. Eccentric amber eyes met the innocent chocolate brown eyes. Two very different personalities but somehow they understood each other. Electra gazed at Fred's lip longingly. She turned her head slightly to her left whilst Fred did the same. Before you know it, in the next second, they were both kissing or to be more exact, snogging passionately.

Electra moaned as Fred explored her mouth openly. A few more minutes and they were now lying down on the sofa with Electra below Fred. She had wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her hand was tangled in Fred's messy hair. Her other free hand was on Fred's back rubbing it roughly causing him to groan.

Fred picked Electra up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. They continued their 'kissing' there instead. Fred didn't go too far though. It would've been wrong to take Electra's virginity away without getting married first. They had done this dozens of times already but Fred always left the job unfinished which was fine for Electra but inside she secretly longed for it. She didn't care. At all! She had no parents. She had no rules.

**A/N: I forgot to tell you. This story used to be posted on a site called 'Quotev' but since I made an account on here I've decided on post all my fanfiction here and my original stories on the other site. Anyway do you guys think that the rating should be moved up. I feel like I made Fred to OOC...I need constructive criticism. I've blabbered on too much. Sorry and TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

The sunlight greeted Electra as she woke up, it's bright blinding rays caused her to heave her aching body out of bed as she could no longer withstand it's blazing introduction. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet in fact.

Fred Weasley had left, that was why. Usually he would wake Electra with a morning kiss but today no kiss was to be obtained. He was probably at his joke shop with his twin brother, George. Although Electra hadn't been to see it yet, it was apparently one of the best shops imaginable. She assumed that this information was correct and didn't bother to ask any more questions.

She sang to herself whilst getting ready for work, it was one of the songs her deceased mother used to sing when she was younger.

**When we die, we will till remain  
Memories of the agonizing pain.  
They came on a rainy day  
The skies were dark and full of dismay.  
Save us, save us . They show us their scars.  
The blood red wounds have left their mark.**

Cloaks of black and murderous looks  
Green shimmering light was all that it took.  
Hundreds dropped dead with a single curse  
We couldn't defeat him, because he got there first.  
Save us, save us. They show us their scars  
The blood red wounds have left their mark.

Many escaped with their lives safe at hand  
Some went away to another land.  
But the dead are still with us, wherever we go  
We can't run, we can't hide, even fast turn to slow.  
Save us, save us. They show us their scars  
The blood red wounds have left their mark.

It wasn't exactly Electra's favourite song. It was full of unwanted terror and the hint of mystery made her curiosity grow the more she sang the first line 'When we die, we will still remain.'

Electra had asked her mother what the whole song had meant but she always said 'You'll understand when you're older.'  
Somehow instead of understanding it, the hidden information stay hidden with every word etched in Electra's problem-packed mind.

A sweet smell encased her body as she entered the bakery, swiping her entry ID on the scanner. Electra then made her way past her colleagues and onto the till where she worked. Yes, she sold the goodies not make the goodies. But on the other hand she could bake a pretty mean Victorian sponge cake! Electra had a special way of luring people in the bakery with pretty cakes displayed for passer bys to see. Her brilliant negotiating skills also came in handy from time to time.

As the door creaked open a familiar face sauntered into the shop, a slight sneer plastered onto his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr Malfoy." Draco's heart raced at the mention of his name, more specially at the person that had said it.

"Electra O'Connor, we meet again." He raised his eyebrows at her mimicking her tone.

"Buying something for a loved one?"

"f you think I have a girlfriend, I don't." It was a cross between a lie and the truth. A lie because he was soon to be engaged to Astoria Greengrass. The truth because he never really knew Astoria personally and she was a complete stranger to his eyes.

"I never said anything." Electra shrugged. "No need to get defensive."

"I wasn't getting defensive."

"So. What did you want?" Electra asked changing the unnecessary subject.

"Those mini caramel-glace doughnuts that you have..." Draco said taking money out from an expensive looking wallet. "And the 'outing' we were suppose to have at Veno Cafe." He added giving a flirty smirk.

"Playboy" Electra muttered shaking her head.

"What was that?"

"What? Nothing, nothing. Here's your doughnuts, three quid please." She flashed a smile showing all her glistening white teeth.

Draco handed her three golden coins taking the small brown paper bag from Electra.

"Um...Uh...This isn't a one pound coin." She held one of the coins up examining the strange markings on it. Electra knew nearly all of the foreign money but this one was one she hadn't come across yet.

Draco made a grab for the coin and succeeded. "You're right. This isn't even a coin. It's a family token." The fake words flowed out of Draco's mouth without any fuss.  
He was used to lying. "Erm...Here's the real coin." Draco tossed another coin to Electra and to save him from any more embarrassment or close shots of getting his world discovered, he sped off without saying goodbye to the young lady who was wearing a confused and angry look on her face.

"Well goodbye then!" She said to no one in particular.

Overall, Electra had a pretty normal day at work. She was busy, she worked hard and she travelled back home hoping to find Fred waiting for her with two plates of food like last time. However she wasn't counting on it. He would usually get back home late most of the times when Electra was already fast asleep.

Sometimes he wondered why he got home pass midnight. After all, Fred was only working at a joke shop; but what worried Electra the most was Fred's ex-girlfriend, Angelina Johnson.  
She loathed her more than any one else did. Never mind about not knowing her properly. She knew a flirt when she saw one. It was the fact that she was always trying to steal Fred behind Electra's back. The mere thought of being cheated on was frightening for her because if she fell she would not have much support as Angelina did. How did Electra know this exactly?

She overheard Molly Weasley telling Fred how she preferred Angelina over her. She never had trouble with Arthur Weasley though. He would ask her the most absurd questions of all time like, 'How do you work a television?' or 'How does a coffee machine work?' Electra found this amusing but she was completely happy to answer the questions in the best way possible. She had also met his siblings and friends; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and lastly Percy Weasley, who Electra thought was a bit too arrogant and bossy.

Electra had never visited the Burrow before, instead they would come to the flat for the evening or meet somewhere else like a restaurant. She never minded where they met up as long as she was with people she felt comfortable with; like Fred, specially with Fred.

Electra felt worn-out and stressed so she slipped into her pyjamas and into the massive double bed. Instantly, she fell asleep delving deeper into the covers without noticing. She then began dreaming , although she couldn't really see anything but a dark and strangely mesmerizing area. Hushed voices lured Electra further into the blackness, it's eerie whispers bobbing about in her mind. Suddenly two recognisable figures faced Electra making her jump at the unexpected greeting.

**A/N: Hello biscuits! What do you think? This story is basically OCXDM and OCXFW but I still don't know who I'll put Electra with. There be loads of Electra and Fred in the upcoming chapters but don't worry I will post Draco and Electra chapters too! **


	5. Chapter 5: Choose Me

"Hey sweetheart." One figure said huskily.

"W-Who are you?"Electra's voice quivered around the sullen and soundless shadows; she couldn't quite make out who the people in front of her were.

"Electra?" The other figure asked more innocently. His voice was slightly familiar. A soft deep tone that she loved hearing.

"F-Fred? Is that you?" Once again her voice echoed around the still vast darkness.

Electra saw Fred's silhouette nod and whisper two words. "Choose me."

The other figure seemed to have heard him and started to intervene the conversation.

"You won't stay happy with him. You're better off with me."

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Without warning Electra's angelic voice morphed into harsh words of hell.

"The person you should be with." The figure puffed his chest out, and although Electra couldn't see it, she was sure a smirk was painted on that snobby face of his.

"Well excuse me but we have to go." She comprehended, flicking her hair behind her. She took Fred's hand and began to scuttle away from the stranger, not really knowing where to go, considering it was still dim and gloomy. A sudden shock was what came next through Electra.

Somehow she lost control of her body. Her hands shoved Fred away and her feet came scooting back to the other figure. Words glided out of her mouth unknowingly.

No! How could he control her like this! Electra forced her body to snap out of the trance but unfortunately she was still being controlled. The next thing was completely unexpected. She felt herself leaning in to kiss the mysterious guy. her second attempt to free from his grasp failed again.

This time she was really desperate. Her lips were going nearer and nearer to his. With all her might, Electra focused on one person that would keep her fighting till the end; someone who kept her sane and alive. Fred. She couldn't let him down now.

Their noses were almost touching, sweat trickling down her temples.

"Last chance Electra!" She warned herself. "You can do it!"

The blond figure smirked wildly. here he was, getting a girl to kiss him effortlessly. Any second now , a kiss was to be his. However he felt no lips crash onto his. Instead a fist was received. A crack was heard and blood was spilt.

"Electra! Electra!" The pure voice woke Electra up with a jolt. The dream was remembered and the salty tears streamed down her face like a volcano erupting. "Electra, you're safe. What happened?" Fred cooed, rocking the love of his life in his arms. "I'm here."

The young lady shuddered remembering the nightmare she had just had. Her teeth were chattering. Her hands were clenched. And she was cuddling close to Fred.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ex-Girlfriend

For the past few nights, Electra kept waking up from the same horrible dream that haunted her day and night. She never felt like going to work, so she phoned Emerald to tell their boss that she wasn't going to be showing up for a week or two because she had caught the flu. Fred was worried for Electra so he stayed and kept her company whilst Ron filled in for him at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had never seen her act like this after a nightmare. She was weary-eyed with bags under her eyes, lips trembling and her skin was paler than her usual tanned colour. Fred had a feeling that something wasn't right. Something that Electra wasn't telling him. However, to cause no more fuss or arguments, he didn't bother asking. She'll tell him sooner or later anyway.

It was one of those days when Fred had to go back to work. He complained loudly and enquired that Electra still needed his support but much to his dismay she said that she'll be fine by herself for a few hours. Fred frowned disappointedly. He couldn't argue back. When Electra decided something, she would never change her mind easily. He threw his hands up in defeat and headed to work. Fred cautiously glanced around, to see if anyone was in sight. Luckily the coast was clear so he disapparated to Diagon Alley.

"Hey Fred!" Angelina Johnson said fixing a bow in her hair. "I knew you would turn up!"

"What do you want Angie?" Fred grumbled walking into his shop which was still closed.

"Nothing." Angelina said sweetly following closely behind Fred.

"If you don't want anything, I think you might have to leave. We're nearly opening."

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you for a butterbeer on your break?"

"Sorry Angie, I'm not taking a break today?"

"Why not?" Her voice slightly got colder but quickly put a cute smile on her face to cover it up.

"I've got to get home early to Lex." Fred casually said, lifting a few boxes out of the way.

"Your muggle girlfriend?" Angelina questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"I don't know what you see in her Fred."

"She's my perfect match." Fred hauled another box up avoiding his ex's glare.

"What if she isn't?" Angelina questioned again stopping Fred from picking another box. "Fred look at me."

"What?!" It was hard trying to keep eye contact with someone that supposedly loved you until she broke it off because you caught her cheating on you.

"I know you don't love her Fred. You'll be happier with me.

"Angelina." Fred warned.

"Yes Fred?"

"Get out."

"What?!"

"I said get out." Fred whispered calmly pointing at the door. Angelina sighed angrily and stomped out the door, slamming the door shut behind her.

Seconds later George strolled in with a quizzical look on his face.

"What's up with Ang?"

"She pissed me off. I told her to get out. Fred muttered.

"Looks like you pissed her off as well though."

"She was insulting Electra!"

"What was she saying?"

"She said that I'd be happier with her."

"And that's called insulting?"

"Yeah!"

"You know she might be right."

"What?!"

"I mean Angelina knows you more than Electra because you guys dated and we went to the same school."

"Just because she's a muggle doesn't mean we can't date."

"I'm just saying if she finds out-"

"We'll probably be married by then." Fred continued.

"Fred seriously? How can you hold a secret that long?"

"Not that much."

"And how do you know she won't leave you once she finds out?"

"I don't."

"Exactly."

"Oh bog off. You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"Yeah right. Katie's agreed." George crossed his arms and leant on the counter. "We're equal."

"Son of a banshee!"

"To remind you we have the same mother." George chuckled helping Fred move some more boxes.

"Oh Dobby's sock! Go swish and flicker away and open the shop!"

"Okay okay!" George exclaimed containing another small laugh. "Don't get your wand in a knot!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...Potter Puppet Pals quotes! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Love, Sorrow and Frustration

"Right." Fred called out after shooing all the curious children out of the storage room. "I'm going home to Lex, George! I'll see ya tomorrow!."

"Bu- But." George stuttered making loads of hand gestures. "You gotta help- Outta control- Can't catch all pygmy puffs-" As he mentioned 'pygmy puffs', a small furry creature ran straight through his legs, blowing some sort of raspberry as it scurried into the storage room, out of sight.

Fred half-heartedly laughed earning a glare from his twin. "Anyway, Verity's here, isn't she? She could help."

"You called?" A blonde haired girl emerged into the shop picking a confused-looking pygmy puff up.

"Yes." replied Fred glancing at his brother. "George here, has a little bit of a problem with 'the small furry creatures'."

"How- Wha-" George stuttered once more pointing to another pygmy puff which obligingly jumped onto Verity's hand.

The small blue-eyed girl giggled. "Unlike you, Mr. Weasley, these scruff-balls like me." she said stroking the pygmy puff's smooth purple fur.

Scowling, George made another attempt at catching one but once again, he failed. Upon seeing this over and over again, Fred began to laugh uncontrollably, clutching his sides and his eyes rolling with so much laughter.

George frowned. "Fine. Go home to your 'Lex' but you seriously need to leave her be. She can take care of herself.

"Thanks Georgie. I knew you'd say yes eventually. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You too Verity." Fred nodded towards their direction before heading outside to buy a present for Electra- maybe that will cheer her up a bit.

"See you, Mr Weasley!" Verity called out, coaxing a pink pygmy puff into her small hands.

Meanwhile Electra had grown tedious cooped up inside for too long so she decided to dress in some warm comfy clothes and take a short walk in a place she used to go with her parents when she was abut six of seven years of age. Little did she know someone else had trouble fitting in with their own surroundings.

Draco flipped out through the doors of the Malfoy Manor, slamming it forcefully on his way. How could they? That was indeed a rhetorical question. He already knew that his parents wanted him to marry Astoria Greengrass and his parents also knew that he wasn't ready for this type of commitment. But still, they tried to drive him to do their dirty work.

You see, after the Battle of Hogwarts had ended there were still a few Slytherin families that wanted to maintain their Pureblood status. Those families included The Shackles, The Greengrass', The Nents and of course The Malfoys. The Shackles and Nents had already married their children to each other leaving The Greengrass family and The Malfoy family to discuss marriage.

Daphne Greengrass, a fellow classmate of Draco's, Had married another Slytherin in their year slightly before the Battle of Hogwarts. This meant that Draco and Astoria had to marry each other to fulfil their parents' wishes.

True, Astoria maybe one of the most attractive women that ever walked the planet, boys trailing after her whilst she studied at school but Draco couldn't help but despise how flawless she looked.

Long dark brown hair flowing down to her waist, pale fair skin, a tint of red in her cheeks, sky-blue eyes twinkling whenever she laughed. Not that she ever did. Another reason that he didn't like her was that she was too clingy and quite demanding; almost like Draco's father.

Shrugging off the thought, he settled with the decision of going to what he called his 'Get-away Place' to clear his mind of everything.


	8. Chapter 8: Coincidence

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is a day early. I have school and loads of homework so I wouldn't have been able to post it tomorrow anyway. Draco and Electra scene on this chapter. Review to make my day...and it will give me more motivation to update quicker. **

The sound of rustling leaves filled the vast space of the park, though people, cars and other numerous noises rang in the background. Electra lingered at the gate her eyes indulging the old yet beautiful scenery. She closed her eyes reminiscing the days when her parents were still alive and when she was still a child.

She spotted an unoccupied space just under the trees, which was quite useful as Electra did not want the sun's humid heat to bear a mark on her skin. It shaded her very well but the gaps between the leaves on the trees gave off light giving Electra the chance to read her book without much disturbance.

Two hours had passed and she still wasn't home. Fred was beginning to get worried. He tried to call her despite his past experiences with 'mobile phones' but then found out that she had left her phone at home. Running to where Electra worked he asked Emerald Wells if she had any ideas to where his beloved was, without any luck.

"I'll call you if I see her!" Emerald shouted as Fred began to run back to the flat. Her face was now laced with worry like Fred's.

"Okay. Thanks!"

Out of breath, Fred tried to stay calm waiting for Electra to arrive back at their flat but nothing could Hide the anxiousness that settled in his daunting eyes. If she didn't arrive, well, some action had to take place.

Draco sat at the foot of a tree gently massaging his temples. Why couldn't they let him make his own decisions for once? It was like his whole life was already set out for him. Being placed in Slytherin, being appointed as a Death Eater, chosen to kill Dumbledore, made to fight for the Dark Lord. Everyone of those were already decided for him. But Draco wasn't much of a believer of fate considering it to be ridiculous and nonsense.

He glanced at a passing couple holding hands and laughing. They looked so happy. Like they had no care in the world. Draco gritted his teeth as a surge of jealousy shook him. Sighing he heaved himself up. A sudden voice emitting near him caused his heart to jump to his mouth. Figuratively speaking of course. A stupid thing Muggles say according to his father.

"Oh crap crap crap! I bloody need to get home!" The voice belonged to a female. It was strangely familiar. Draco knitted his eyebrows wondering where he had heard the voice before.

"Draco? Is that you?" The voice gently said.

"Electra?!" Draco said clearly surprised in Electra's presence. "Uh...Hey."

"Hey."

"So. Um." Draco thought of something to say. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." A voice inside Draco's head groaned. _"You idiot! That's the wrong thing to say!"_

"Yes. I was just...um...Bored staying in the house for too long. I was kinda sick you see."

"Well at least you're better now." Draco said, his lips forming a rare smile.

"Yes. Oh fudge! Sorry, I need to go." Electra hastily said as she looked at her watch. Approximately half past six.

"I'll walk you home. I'm sure your parents don't want you walking the streets alone at night." Draco suggested.

"Err...My parents are dead." Electra said timidly her shoes suddenly becoming an interesting subject to look at.

_"Great move thicko."_ Draco's conscience said again.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"So I'll walk you to your house?"

"I actually live in a flat but yeah, okay." Electra said accepting his offer.

"Do you live alone then?" _"Stop prying into her life."_

"Uh...no." Electra uncertainly said. Should she tell him about Fred?

"A sister?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"Really? So am I."

"Hmm." _What does that mean?_

"So I'm guessing you live with a friend."

"Uh...Yeah I do."

They continued their journey finding more information about each other as well as similarities in their lives, forgetting about difficulties they also had in it.

**A/N: Oooh...Now why hasn't Lex told Draco about Fred then? So this is the last chapter that I posted on Quotev so updates might be 5 days apart since I am on mild writer's block. I'll be hosting a poll on my profile based on this fanfic. I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out. Anyway, see you in 5 days or so. TTFN! :)**


End file.
